runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Highway to Hell
Synopsis Draynor Manor has become worse than ever. It is now infested with Deathworms, from Hell itself. Although Drauss may be familiar with them, they must be destroyed or sent back before they lay eggs everywhere, and Gielinor becomes a hive of killer slugs. Plot Draynor Manor A man walks up down the staircase to Count Draynor's crypt. He wears a striking yellow set of magic robes. Carefully, he creeps across the floor, skirting candles, until he reaches the coffin. Slowly, carefully, he opens up the lid and drops it down. He raises his stake and hammer - then drops it. The coffin is empty. He peers in, seeing a crack that is widening. He examines it, then suddenly sees it splinter, and a bizarre slug-like creature leap out of it. It muffles his screams as it attaches to his face. ---- GDG base (After opening credits) Yargther just ran to Drauss, papers in hand. "A clan of PKers had just disappeared into Draynor Manor, and never came out! Later, an elite team entered and found their skeletons, stripped of flesh. They later had the same fate. And its not that Count Draynor doing it, his skeleton was found as well, as well as reports of shining portals..." "Its back to the drawing board then. We still haven't worked out how they can be sealed! And the WOM is still in stasis, and he hasn't recovered for a week!" "I can just remember that fateful day last week, and that demon still gives me nightmares...." Drauss assembled his team, including the prodigies La'ab, Doarle, Creeth and Mordi. Then a couple of soldiers joined them, and Cratus. "Lets risk our lives stupidly once again because of that deranged monster..." ---- Draynor Manor Trees started to attack Drauss, but he was angry at the moment. So mercilessly, he got out a flame-thrower and burned all the trees to the ground. "Take it easy on the flames, man..." "More than they will ever deserve" Drauss muttered darkly. They entered, and primed all weapons. Strangely, the ghosts and other undead were gone. Even the chairs that follow you disappeared. They went up the stairs, and found a load of sticky, red webs. "Prepare yourselves, we are entering what seems like a hive..." But there was nothing on the other side. Just a professor, a machine and a skeleton. "Who are you!" screamed Cratus. "I am Professor Oddenstein, mad scientist! But please help me! They are everywhere, waiting for fresh meat..." "I get the mad part, but what is here! And what is this machine! And this..." Drauss walked up to the portal. It was the portal that leads to the Killerwatt plane. "People died today, and you are a link to that..." "You don't understand! I created this years ago! But it doesn't lead to the Killerwatts anymore. Just this place, where demons dwell, and fire a-plenty. The creatures...they first came through here..." "I'm surprised your still alive! But these creatures...where are they?" "Downstairs...I covered myself in garlic, that deterred them. They are sensitive to smell. But it was too late for Ernest..." He held up the chicken skeleton. "I call these creatures Deathworms. When you see them, you will know why..." The GDG left the room and down the stairs. Drauss paused. "I recognized that place... it was Hell. I have been there before. And there were killer worms inside..." "Your saying the Deathworms are from Hell? You know how to defeat them?" "I had the luck of Saradomin with me, as a worm hole ripped through their bleeding hearts...if any." ---- Mordi opened a door, and peered inside. She gasped in horror. The room was infested with massive Deathworms. Inside were the skeletons of their victims. And there were eggs all over. The worms were reproducing! The whole manor had become a hive, this room only being the center. Red webs covered in blood were everywhere. The Deathworms came from Hell, and bringing it with them. A Deathworm was on the ceiling, and landing on Mordi's head. Mordi's head was inside its mouth, and she was being slowly digested. Drauss shot with his pistol, but no effect. All the prodigies were casting spells, to no effect. Desperate, Cratus used a flame-thrower. "That won't help! They thrive in the fire!" "Get out!" cried Drauss. All the ones who could, did. Mordi stood there, her screams muffled by the Deathworm. Drauss turned his headlight to full power and shone it at the row of bright red eyes on the Deathworm's head. The creature squealed, and momentarily let go. Mordi raised her E-Pistol and, turning it to full power, let rip a beam of lightning. The Deathworm shrivelled and fell. "You okay?" asked Drauss. "Er... um... BLEUGH!" Mordi was right to say so - her helmet was covered in slime. "Let's go!" he said, extending his arm to her. She took it, and together they ran back up the stairs. But the worms followed. They were very fast. Cratus had a portable hose, and flooded them down. They all shriveled up. "Their weakness is water!" "And smells. The professor used garlic to scare them. We need lots more garlic!" ---- The GDG were covered in garlic they found in the manor. They entered the hive central, spraying water everywhere. But they kept coming. And coming. But a Deathworm the size of the room appeared. "It must be their queen!" "Fleshy bipeds..." "It speaks!" "Of course, what did you just hear..." "Well sorry, but its not every day you talk to a killer worm..." "Quite understandable..." "Why are you here! What is the purpose of invading an old crumbling house that nobody likes!" "An anomaly from Hell leads to your dimension. I came, laid my eggs and the result is here! But you murdered some of my children...." "They tried to kill us, wtf did you expect!" "They are only doing their life purpose. Angeror gets all the fun in destruction, now it is our turn..." But La'ab came screaming in "The anomaly is closing in 5 mins! We must transport them back!" "Thats bull, because I planned to have my children harvest the planet...." Drauss was asking things at the most inappropriate times. "Why do you always end your sentences by trailing off?" "Its a matter of habit, I can only hiss unintelligible...." This was a distraction, as the team grabbed the Death-Queen and tied her up. Her "children" were attacking, but they were dying when Cratus caused a flood in the manor. The Death-Queen was then thrown back into Hell, and the anomaly closed. But there was still an infestation at large. ---- The team ran outside, as the prodigies had flooded the whole manor. Garlic was also thrown into there, and the manor exploded. All Deathworms killed, except for one. It attacked Drauss, and bit off his leg. It was then shot by an energy blaster. "Alright boss?" asked Doarle. "Holy crap, my leg!" GDG Base Drauss stared at his new mechanical leg. He had become a cyborg. He liked it. Yargther then ran up to him, flashing another report to him. "Back to work people! These anomalies won't stop at nothing!" Roll the Credits! Characters *Drauss *The Wise Old Man (comatose) *Cratus *Death-Queen *Yargther *Mordi *Doarle *La'ab *Creeth *Professor Oddenstein References *Drauss's journey to Hell is mentioned. *Deathworms previously appeared in Souls of the Damned, but briefly. *Drauss is the second member of the GDG to become a cyborg, as Mutra Achilos was the first. Roots *Primeval Season 2 Episode 2 (unnamed), for the concept of giant worms. Category:Time Fractures stories